Taste de la Lust
by Meerkat13
Summary: A broadway musical about Lust, revenge, money and...railroad workers? AnyaXLelouch and LloydXCecile and other pairings. Read about your favorite anime characters starring in a crazy Musical! We also see into Anya's past
1. Taste de la Lust

Code Geass: The Next Generation

**Episode 4.5: Broadway Musical: Taste de la Lust**

I do not own Code Geass and its characters. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP.

"Welcome to Manor Estate's first Broadway Musical! _Taste de la Lust_ starring your favorite characters!" said Sayako over the mic. On the stage was Llyod, Cecile, Karen, Nifon and Nunnaly. A catchy song starts. Lloyd and Cecile dance in rhythm.

* * *

"Oh I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee,

I'm going to Louisiana, my true love for to see

It rained all night the day I left, the weather it was dry

The sun so hot I froze to death; Susanna, don't you cry.

Oh, Susanna, don't you cry for me

For I come from Alabama,

With my banjo on my knee."

Nunnaly laughed out loud at Lloyd and Cecile. They looked like two goofbals going to a nut convention. Anya stepped onto the stage. "Get back to work! I ain't payin' you to sing and jig!" she said as she hit Lloyd on his butt with a whip. Lloyd sucked up the pain. He was used to it. He let out a big sigh and said, "I'm not qualafied for this job. If I could get back to the lab I'd create a **Lard Hadron Collider** and smash her to bits." Cecile looked at Anya with grey and boring eyes. Anya looked back. "Stare any longer and you'll be greatly exposed to my Eye Ray." Bellowed Anya.

Lloyd and Cecile continued working on the railroad tracks. Pounding and hitting with mallets and hammers. Then, out of nowhere, Zero appeared gliding on the string of rope. He jumped off and landed in front of Lloyd and Cecile. They were terrified to death. "Oh no!" They both cried. Anya looked back and her eyes widened. The other workers stood up and looked at her.

Zero was the motivation for them…or the death wish.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" shouted Anya with a hellish fury in her voice. "You can't push these people around any longer." Said Zero. He held up a real gun. Anya gasped. Death was standing in front of her. Her life would be gone if the trigger was pulled. She looked at Zero with sinister eyes, "You wouldn't." She stared at the masked Marauder. "Liberate these people from this heart killing job or give them hour long breaks." Anya moved back on step and a questionable look appeared on her face. "And if I don't?" she asked.

She turned her back, arms crossed, and scoffed. Zero shook his head in disbelief. Anya was that cruel. The sound of a gun cocking entered Anya's ears. Zero pulled the trigger. Sooner than you know it, a gunshot was heard. Anya collapsed to the ground. Water dripped from the base of the gun.

A smile appeared on Lloyd and Cecile's face. The two broke out a happy song.

"Ding dong the witch is dead! Which ol' witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding dong the Wicked witch is dead! Thanks to Zero, we've been liberated!" the music quickened into a grand finale. "Anya is gone and we've got the chance to…live…our…own…LIIIVVVEESS! " everyone chanted Zero's name. He'd proven himself worthy of a hero for the poor.

* * *

Lloyd and Cecile were sitting on a hill drinking Rum and singing Oh! Susana!

"I had a dream the other night when everything was still,

I thought I saw Susanna coming up the hill,

The buckwheat cake was in her mouth, the tear was in her eye,

I said I'm coming from Dixieland, Susanna don't you cry.

I soon will be in New Orleans and then I'll look around

And when I find my gal Susanne, I'll fall upon the ground

But if I do not find you there, then I will surely die

And when I'm dead and buried, Susanna don't you cry.

And in the cold night when you feel so snug and tight,

don't you forget to dream of me!"

Lloyd and Cecile looked into each other's eyes. Lloyd saw stars in Cecile's eyes. Cecile saw molten rock in Lloyd's eyes. Their faces came closer and then a beautiful kiss had started. Lloyd Asplund had a secret crush on Cecile and now he's finally fulfilled half his wish. The kiss was only the beginning.

* * *

Zero decided to investigate Anya's office. He walked down a long hallway and saw the door to Anya's office at the end of it. He looked back to make sure no one was following. He made a mad dash for towards the room. Once inside he instantly could tell that Anya was an evil witch bent on destruction.

There were cauldrons and moon rocks and dirty underpants and even animal heads in her office. An open treasure chest exposed the loot she had stolen from others and a giant safe was located under a window. There was no lighting at all in the room. Not a single candle nor fireplace to give the room some beauty.

"What is this?" the strange man asked himself. Strange violin music could be heard through out the room. A shadowy figure appeared from the darkness. Zero bumped into a table and fell on what looked like was the skull of a Weasel! He staggers to his feet and looked around for a match and a lighter or a flashlight.

The strange person hidden in the darkness held up just what Zero was looking for. A candle. The person moved the candle close to its face to reveal its identity. And, ironically, the person standing with the candle was Anya. "That's very callow of you. Sneaking into someone's office without permission. Are you waiting for something?" asked Anya.

"Why are you here? You're suppose to be dead!" he said. Anya shook her head and said, "Ah-ah. I knew you'd show up. I paid one of my workers 100 dollars to switch the gun while you weren't looking. I also made him implant a teeny cigarette bomb in a pile of steel tracks. I had to stall for five minuets. I timed everything perfectly. All the others were oblivious to it. And when the little bomb detonated I fell down and what launched out of your gun was a marble and some water."

Zero was speechless. Did she stoop up to his level of intellect? She walked over to him and grabbed his hand and flipped him over!

"Oh Suzaku, don't you cry for me for I come from

Alabama with Zero's helmet on me knee." She sang.

She placed her hands on Zero's helmet and took it off. Her heart stopped when she saw who he really was.

"Y-y-you're not Suzaku!" she said with a gasp. It was Lelouch. She never expected Lelouch to be the masked marauder. Lelouch was astonished. Why Suzaku? "Why are you expecting Suzaku?" She backed up off of him and turned her back. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" he snarled. The violin music became more like serious fiddle-like. He asked her one more time. "Why are you expecting Suzaku?"

Tears slid down Anya's eyes. She turned around and said, "I am expecting him because I feel very lustful." She ran over to Lelouch and hugged him. She's a devil in disguise. Seduction saved her from multiple deaths. She seduced Lelouch until he finally gave way. The music changes to a light and lovable tune. Anya wouldn't normally get with a guy whom she didn't know, but she couldn't resist falling for Lelouch.

His purple eyes looked like vortexes to another world. His facial features made him look like a satanical killer and His gay-ish looking charms. His gay charms that were the weakness of any girl if sought into it! It made Anya want to seduce him and then finally sleep with him. He wasn't Suzaku, but she didn't care. "Lulou, you're someone new. You're a Liaison to a new world of sex." She said.

* * *

At the Black Knights Headquarters everyone was wondering where Zero could be.

Kallen: The workers at the Railroad Station seemed to have lost their boss.

Ohgi: Does this mean we try and get them on our side?

Kallen: I don't know. Its five hundred and thirty two workers who can work

With guns and hammers. Maybe, just maybe we can get them to us.

C.C.: I don't think it's a good idea. I happen to notice Lloyd Asplud is one

Of those workers and he is siding with Britannia.

Everyone was wondering what to do and what not to do. Diehard suggested a meeting with the Railroad Workers whereas Asahina suggested using a bomb as a threat. These people really were stupid without Zero. Or so they seemed. Rakshata just sat on the couch smoking a cigarette.

Asahina: We need those people! They could be of good use!

Kallen: We can't just jump in at any time!

Tamaki: I know them pretty well. My friend Jake could set you up

A meeting.

C.C.: You know someone who works there?

Tamaki: yeah. I know this African guy who is good acquaintances with

An old mafia and it so happens that they are workers at the Railroad.

Kallen: Good. We'll arrange a meeting tomorrow!

"And so closes Phase 1. Lelouch is with Anya and The Black Knights arrange a meeting with the Railroad workers. What will happen next? We will soon see when Phase 2 comes to light!"

_**To be continued…**_

It was fun doing this story. If anyone wants to add a scene to Phase 2 then feel free to say so. This little Broadway story will become more intense as it progresses.


	2. Anya's Past

* * *

Code Geass: The Next Generation

**Episode 4.5: Broadway Musical: Taste de la Lust**

I do not own Code Geass and its characters. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP

"Welcome to Manor Estate's first Broadway Musical! _Taste de la Lust_ starring your favorite characters! Stage 2 is about to begin!" said Sayako over the mic.

* * *

On the stage this time were The Black Knights. Ominous techno music starts playing. It's the kind of techno music that you would hear in a game about collecting DNA. The Black Knights had arranged a meeting with the railroad workers. They were all going to meet in a dance club called 'Lust'.

Spiky haired Kallen lead the Black Knights while Zero was still away. The group of warriors entered the club with frowns on their faces. The male strippers that were on stage dazzled Rakshata. "Hmm, I can taste the Lust." She said as her eyes scanned the young man dancing on stage.

"Oh-my-god." Said Kallen sheepishly. A young guy wearing a thong passed by her. It looked so gay that she didn't want to look back. Ohgi tried to walk by the crowd of whooping women. "The workers said they would be in the back of the club." He shouted. Could Kallen hear him? Tamaki pushed and shoved past everyone. Likewise Tamaki. He had no clue where he was suppose to be going.

"Where's Rakshata?" asked Asahina in wonder. He turned back and let out a scream. He saw Rakshata and C.C. on stage with the dancers. "Shake it! Shake that thick…" This was unusual behavior for C.C. Asahina let out a big groan and said, "We bring in a horny scientist and look at the results." C.C. got a piece of life and dropped what she was doing. She just stood there and watched Rakshata have her fun.

The group finally reached the back of the club and they weren't happy at what they saw.

"Oh good lord."

"What on Earth is…"

"HOT DOGGIES!"

a whole lot of women and five guys. Where is this musical going?

* * *

At the lair of Anya the witch Lelouch was in bliss. He had no clue Anya was such an experienced young lady? He didn't want it to end. But he didn't know it would be the last ecstasy for him. Every guy who's ever crossed Anya (Gino, Schnitzel) hasn't come back alive.

Lelouch didn't like her. She (and Shirley) wasn't his type. It was the dead of night. The prelude to a new day! The clock strike 3 AM. Lelouch lay sound asleep with Anya close next to him. she wasn't even sleep. She stared at the ceiling. She remembered the day she became an absentee from the Hogwarts Academy in Hina Ma Zawa city.

"_There she is! Get her!" shouted a cop. A girl wearing a cloak was on the run from police. She had just committed a murder so gruesome and horrifying that it couldn't be broadcasted over the radio. "This has become vexing. Smoke the whole area. The citizens of Hinamazawa won't care. There are only 1000 of them." Said another cop. The girl, Anya, had to move quickly. She ran deep into the woods and away from city light. She ran with haste through the woods, avoiding branches and giant rocks._

"_The woods won't shroud that monster." Said a lieutenant. A fire was ablaze in the woods. Anya hadn't even gotten far. "I have to move to another city, go under a new Alias." She panted. It wouldn't be soon until the smoke engulfed her lungs. Without looking Anya fell down a cliff and landed in a creek. She was unconscious. The water carried her out to sea. And eventually, out to a new city._

After the upheaval N'anya Burkenstien became Anya Burklwitz. She found herself in New York, USA.

That was a day Anya would never forget.

**To be continued...**

I rushed this one. I'll expand it later. I really enjoyed writing about Anya's past


End file.
